27あめのうた
by Ietsuna
Summary: スぺシャル!　プリツナの日!（2/2）- [G27]


•⭐ **27⭐** **あめ⭐** **の⭐** **うた** **⭐•**

 **\- 27 Ame no Uta -**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **[G27] ER**

 **Yaoi**

 **Lime**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Giotto memutuskan untuk berbenah di rumahnya. Rumah yang ditinggalinya sendiri. Tepat hari ini, Tsuna, kekasihnya akan datang ke rumahnya. Dia sudah berjanji jauh-jauh hari.

Dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendeknya, Giotto berbenah dengan semangat. Jika bukan karena Tsuna, mana mau Giotto berbenah di hari liburnya. Yang ada ia ingin bersantai tanpa adanya gangguan.

Tak seperti Tsuna, Giotto tak menyiapkan apa pun. Ia hanya memiliki banyak makanan dan minuman ringan untuk disajikan. Selain itu, ia pun tak sabar untuk melihat kekasihnya datang. Semakin hari, Tsuna terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Suaranya, nada bicaranya, tatapannya, senyumannya, tawanya, semua mewarnai harinya. Terlebih saat ia merasa malu atau sedang marah, wajah merahnya sangat menggemaskan. Ingin sekali Giotto mencubitinya. Jika bisa, ia ingin selalu bersamanya.

Bel rumah berbunyi tepat saat Giotto selesai berbenah. "Pasti dia," gumamnya. Giotto beranjak dan segera membuka pintu. Saat terbuka, sosok mungil langsung tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Manis. "Masuklah."

"A, ah, iya." Tsuna masuk dengan canggung. Ditangannya ada sedikit oleh-oleh yang dibawanya dari rumah. "Apa lama menunggu?"

"Tidak," menutup pintu. "Justru aku baru selesai berbenah," senyum. "Ayo." Tanpa segan Giotto menarik tangan Tsuna. Membawanya langsung ke kamar.

Dengan wajah bersemu, Tsuna hanya diam mengikuti. Sosok jangkung ini tak pernah berubah meskipun sudah menjalin hubungan. Justru semakin membuat Tsuna ingin terus bersamanya.

"Kau bawa apa?" Giotto langsung duduk di tepi ranjangnya ketika sampai di kamar.

"Ini kue buatan Kaa-san," kata Tsuna. Ternyata tatanan kamar Giotto tetap bergaya Eropa.

"Wah, pasti enak," senyum. Melihat Tsuna berdiri terus, membuat Giotto menahan tawanya. "Duduk di sini," Giotto menepuk kasurnya.

"Eh? I, iya." Tsuna duduk di samping Giotto dengan gugupnya setelah menyimpan makanan itu di atas meja belajar Giotto. "Anoo..."

"Hm?" Giotto langsung melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Tsuna.

"Giotto..." Wajah Tsuna merona kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tsunayoshi," kata Giotto setengah berbisik. Tangan lainnya mengelus surai cokelat Tsuna yang halus.

"Umh, aku juga," senyum. Tsuna memejamkan matanya. Sangat nyaman. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Giotto. "Aku merindukanmu."

Giotto tersenyum. Tangannya beralih membelai wajah Tsuna. "Aku senang sekali."

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap penuh binaran. "Giotto..." Tsuna tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Wajah yang sangat menggoda. Giotto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Tsuna yang manis nan mungil.

Ciuman itu diterimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Tsuna memberi Giotto akses untuk menjelajahinya. Memberinya ruang.

Lidah basah Giotto segera menjelajah rongga mulut Tsuna. Selalu terasa khas. Lidahnya mulai bergerak untuk mengajak lidah Tsuna bermain-main dengannya.

"Ungh." Lenguhan pelan terdengar. Tsuna beralih memeluk leher Giotto ringan. Meski tak sepadan, Tsuna cukup mampu untuk bermain lidah.

Mata Giotto menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya yang bersemu manis. Membuat Giotto tak bisa menahan gejolaknya. Tangan Giotto mulai bergerak. Tangan itu kini tengah mengelus punggung Tsuna dari dalam.

Tsuna menarik diri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Giotto. "Giotto..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa gerah?"

"Hm, tidak."

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Giotto. Membelai bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Giotto menahan tangan Tsuna dan tersenyum. "Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa kau merasa gerah, Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?"

Rintik hujan mulai terdengar dan semakin membesar. Ya, di luar sana tengah hujan. Padahal perkiraan cuaca hari ini cerah.

"Hujan. Aku tak membawa payung."

"Kau bisa meminjam punyaku ataupun bermalam di sini," senyum.

Tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku tak boleh keluar dari rumahmu."

Giotto mengecup bibir Tsuna. "Mau menghangatkan diri?"

"Un. Aku mau," mengangguk.

Tsuna diam menunggu. Sementara Giotto mulai melepas pakaiannya. Wajah Tsuna bersemu kembali. Mengingat hal ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Jika ada kesempatan.

"Mau kulepas?"

Menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri." Tsuna pun melepas pakaiannya. Hanya menyisakan sehelai kain. Sama seperti Giotto.

Giotto menarik Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya seraya berbaring. Dengan tubuh yang saling menghangatkan, mereka kembali saling menautkan lidah. Udara dingin tak membuat mereka merasa demikian. Mereka hanya merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Uh."

Sebuah tangan tengah mengelus paha mulus dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tangan itu terus bergerak hingga menyentuh sebuah benda yang membangkitkan gairah. Dirasanya benda itu mulai menegang. Perlahan Giotto menurunkan penghalang yang menutupi "Kejantanan" Tsuna. Benda yang sudah mengeras itu segera digenggamnya.

"Uh, Giotto..." Giotto telah merangsangnya. Tsuna mulai kehilangan kendali. Dibiarkannya Giotto menindihnya.

Lidah basah Giotto mulai mengulum dua tonjolan kembar di dada bidang Tsuna bergantian hingga mengeras. Kejantanan Tsuna dipompanya hingga kaki Tsuna bergerak tak nyaman karena rangsangan.

Tsuna menahannya. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Kakinya semakin terbuka lebar dan ditekuknya. Seolah memberikan sebuah godaan pada sang kekasih. Berdenyut. Tsuna merasa ada yang akan segera keluar dari bawah sana.

"Anh... Giotto..." kata Tsuna dengan napas pendek.

Giotto tersenyum tipis dan mencumbu leher Tsuna. Tangannya yang mulanya kering kini telah basah. Bau khas dari cairan itu menguar.

"Basah," bisik Giotto pada telinga Tsuna.

"Ungh."

Digigitnya pelan daun telinga Tsuna. Dikecupnya, kemudian Giotto menjulurkan lidahnya. Bermain-main di telinga Tsuna.

"Ahh, Giotto..." Tsuna menyukai sentuhan itu. "Nhh..."

Giotto berhenti dan mengecupnya. "Kau suka?"

Mengangguk. "Un, aku menyukainya," senyum.

Giotto membelai wajah Tsuna seraya memoloskan bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri. "Tsunayoshi..." katanya dengan suara berat. Tubuhnya bergerak. Ia menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kejantanan Tsuna.

"Anh... Ahh..." Tsuna mencengkeram kedua lengan Giotto cukup erat. Terasa lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu... Sangat..."

"Ungh... A, ahh..."

"Suka... Aku sangat menyukaimu, Tsunayoshi..."

"Ahh... Anghh... Ahh..."

Licin dan basah. Tsuna merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. "Uh, Giotto..." Tsuna melingkarkan tangannya di leher Giotto, menariknya, dan memberinya sebuah ciuman.

Giotto menikmatinya. Sangat. Hujan pun menjadi bumbu kehangatan mereka. "Tsunayoshi, kau mau?" tanyanya setelah ciuman terlepas. Tsuna sangat menggairahkan hari ini.

"A, ah... Umh, tidak," menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan," bisik Giotto.

"Uh, ta, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu tak sampai masuk, bagaimana?"

"Be, benar?"

"Ya," mengecup pipi Tsuna.

"Ba, baiklah..." mengangguk pelan. "Benar, ya?"

"Tenang saja, Tsunayoshi." Giotto beranjak agar Tsuna bisa mengubah posisinya. Setelah Tsuna membelakanginya, satu jari Giotto mulai memasuki "Liang" Tsuna.

"Ugh, i, ini tidak... A, akan apa-apa, kan?" Tsuna merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh saat jari itu memasukinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Giotto. Ia menarik keluar jarinya dan melumurinya dengan "Pelumas". Jari itu masuk kembali.

Tsuna menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Tubuh bagian bawahnya perlahan mengangkat. Sensasi aneh itu membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

"Jika sudah tak terasa katakan saja." Jari tengah Giotto bergerak mulus berkat pelumas itu. Ia tak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti saat memasukkannya karena Tsuna menerimanya.

"Un," kata Tsuna teredam. Semakin lama, Tsuna merasa jari itu menyentuhnya. Jika Giotto menambahnya... "Giotto, apa akan lebih terasa jika lebih?"

"Tentu saja, Tsunayoshi." Giotto sudah merasa "Liang" itu mulai melonggar. "Mau?"

"Ya," mengangguk. Jika hanya sebatas jari, mungkin tak mengapa.

Giotto melumuri jari tengahnya dengan pelumas. Memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam sana.

"Ahh..." Terasa. Tsuna merasakannya.

Dua jarinya bergerak lebih cepat di dalam sana. Jarinya mulai menyentuh titik-titik tertentu. "Kau merasakannya, Tsunayoshi?"

"A, ah... Ya..." Tsuna tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Perlakuan Giotto kali ini sangat nikmat. Melebihi yang sebelumnya.

Giotto terus bergerak. "Jika kau mau, aku akan masuk," kata Giotto dengan nada canda.

"Uh, aku tidak mau Giotto..." tolak Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu... Sampai tiga, ya?"

"Eh?" Tiga? Mungkin bisa dicobanya. "Lakukan saja," katanya yang sebenarnya penasaran.

Giotto terkikik pelan. "Baiklah." Seperti yang dikatakannya, satu jari masuk kembali. Ia menggerakkannya dengan ritme yang dinaikkan satu tingkat.

Penuh. Tsuna merasakan itu. Seketika sesuatu menabraknya. "Ahh!" Basah. Tsuna mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

"Uh, ya... Sangat..."

"Akan kulakukan sampai kau merasa puas, Tsunayoshi..."

"Ahh... Ahh!"

Maju-mundur. Itulah pergerakan yang Tsuna rasakan saat ini. Jari-jari itu menabraknya bertubi-tubi. Giotto benar-benar memanjakannya hanya dengan menggunakan jari.

「２７雨の歌」

"Coba kalau aku masuk, rasanya pasti akan lebih," kata Giotto yang tengah mengelus rambut Tsuna dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, Giotto... Lain kali saja," kata Tsuna kukuh. "Tapi, saat itu aku ingin kau melakukannya," senyum.

"Baiklah. Saat itu..." mengecup kening Tsuna.

"Giotto..."

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu."

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

 **スぺジャル!**

 **1/27**

 **G27's Day!**

 **ジョツの日！プリツナの日！プリモデーチモの日！おめでとう!**

Yeah! Inilah bagian duanya :"3 Gak nyampe Lemon. Entaran aja Lemonnya #dzigh

 **39** minna! XD

Selamat hari **G27**!

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
